Harry Potter and the Mysterious foreigners
by OtakuObsessed
Summary: Haha. How do you like the title? Sucks right? Well. One day, England gets a letter from an old friend who asks him to attend the school all spy-like in order to protect the infamous Harry Potter from You-know-who. He also asks England to bring some friends along for extra protection. Follows story lines (mostly) of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.
1. The letter

**Hey guys, the Rubes is back! That's what's up!**  
**England: Oh shut up.**  
**me: T.T sorry. Human names are used along with nation names. This takes place in Harry's first year. I'm sorry in advanced for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Also, I'm american so I don't do british spellings...**  
**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia nor Harry Potter!**

England POV

England massaged his temples in an attempt to calm his raging headache. Every single noise irked him. His damn paperwork wasn't helping. At least America wasn't bothering him. God, why can't he be cute and innocent again?  
England's thoughts were interuppted as a quiet tapping filled the room. England frantically searched the room for the tapping. After all, even such a small tapping could be quite annoying when you have a pounding headache. The source was a tawny owl tapping at the office window. England opened his window.  
"Oh shut up, will you?" he asked rudely. The owl pecked and his hand and held out it's leg. England cried out in pain and sucked on the bite. He finally noticed the letter tied to the owl's leg.  
"What do we have here?" He asked the owl, who simply hooted. England untied the letter and read out loud (to no one in particular):

_Dear Arthur Kirkland,_  
_I trust you are well, my friend? It has been quite a while. About 11 years, yes? I was wondering if you could do me a small favor. You see, our friend, Harry Potter has been accepted to his first year of Hogwarts. I'm sure you also know that Voldemort is back, and trying everything he can to destroy the boy. We must not let that happen. I was hoping that you and a some friends of yours could go undercover as first-year students. My only instruction is to not become enemies with the boy. That is, if you will accept. I will be awaiting your reply letter, whether rejection or acception._

_Sincerely,_  
_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

England stared at the paper. He didn't remember an Albus Dumbledore...oooooh yes, now he remembered him. It really had been 11 years. Excitement bubbled up. A chance to be young again? A chance to go to a school for magic? Sign him up! But England was still confused. Did Albus really want him to bring some friends? That would only end in disaster. He supposed it couldn't be helped. But did anyone really want to go to a school of magic and be away from paperwork for a year? What a silly question! England scolded himself, Of COURSE they want to get away from paperwork. Better double check any way. England dialed in China's phone number. "Ni hao, England," China answered. "China? Yes I have a question for you. How would you like to do less paperwork for a year or so?"  
"I'm listening..." China responded. England told China about Albus's request. And in the end, managed to convince China to come with him to the school. (It wasn't hard) That's pretty much how all the phone calls ended, though for different reasons:

China to get away from paperwork.  
France to annoy Angleterre.  
Japan to "sightsee".  
Italy because he thought it would be fun.  
Germany because he had to keep an eye on Italy.  
Romano to keep an eye on 'that potato bastard.  
Russia to be by his Yao Yao.  
America to be by Iggy.  
Canada (who?) to keep an eye on America.  
Lithuania was forced by Russia.  
and finally, Poland because Liet was going.  
England sat back in his chair. He quickly wrote down an acceptance letter and the (human!) names of all who were going, including himself. He felt like this year was going to be a chaotic, but over all good year.

**There. It wasn't horrible I hope 0.o I figured this could be a long chapter since it took me forever to type...but then I realized it wasn't long at all...I guess I type slow T.T**


	2. LIst of supplies and a mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Harry Potter.**

England's POV

A few days later, England recieved another letter from Albus Dumbledore:

_Dear Arthur Kirkland,_

_I am pleased that you and your friends have accepted my offer. I have sent a second owl (which I expect you will recieve soon) that holds a letter holding a spell that will transform you into 11 year olds that you may use whenever everyone is around, and money to buy all your supplies. Term starts September 1. Here are the supplies that you would need. First-year students will require: -Uniform: -Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) -One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear -One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) -One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) -Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

_-Books:_  
_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk -A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot -Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling -A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch -One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore -Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger -Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander -The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_-Other Equipment:_  
_-1 Wand -1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) -1 set of glass or crystal phials -1 telescope -1 set of brass scales -Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad The train leaves at platform 9 3/4at 11 o' clock. Thank you for your participation._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

England stared at the letter. It was official. They were officially Hogwarts students. Just as promised, a second owl appeared with an envelope tied to one leg and a small pouch tied to the other. England untied them and sat them on his desk. He then called up all who were going to Hogwarts with him to come over. Semptember 1 was a week away,so they had to get their supplies immediantely.  
Half an hour passed, and finally everyone was here. And, as usual, they were all annoying each other. Eventually, Germany pounded his fist on England's desk, almost breaking it in half. That caught everyone's attention.  
" EVERYONE, SHUT UP! ENGLAND OBVIOUSLY CALLED US HERE FOR A REASON. NOW LET ENGLAND SPEAK OR ELSE!" Germany yelled, as he often did in World Meetings. England was grateful.  
"Thank you, Germany. Now, you have all agreed willingly to attend my magic school. Today, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. After today, we will meet again August 31 to apply the spell to make us younger. Any questions? None? Good. Let's go,"  
_

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron a few hours later. Of course, everyone got the wrong idea.  
"We are stopping to drink?" Japan spoke up. England looked confused. Then, he laughed.  
" Oh, no, the entrance to Diagon Alley is behind the pub, and we have to go through it. No stopping for beer or wine, okay? Let's go,"  
They entered the crowded pub and made their way to the back door. Just before they exited, the pub burst into loud gasp and cries of, "Harry Potter". England cursed under his breath. "Come on," he called to the other nations,"we can't let them see us like this. Let's go to the bathroom and apply that spell," England shoved them into the men's bathroom and locked the door behind him. He did a quick roll call and took out the envelope. "Is everyone ready? I'm sorry, I didn't think about running into other Hogwarts students," England opened the envelope and a blue light surrounded the Nations. England could almost feel time turning backwards on his body. Then, he fell unconcious.

**MEH I'm done with this chapter. Cliffy! Though it's not much of one since we all can guess what happens next.**


	3. A Chance Meeting and Ollivander's

**I think I'm finally getting over my writer's block ^-^ Hurray. Still, I was comtemplating last night as I was falling asleep what should happen to the Hetalians :D So then, I fell asleep and forgot T.T then remembered...then forgot...then I finally remembered and could type it down, though it might not be that good of a chapter -.-**  
**Disclaimer: I most absolutely do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**England POV**

England was only unconcious for a few seconds. When he came to, he noticed everyone was younger. Good. The spell did it's job correctly. "Veh, Germany, look, I'm a little country again!" Italy exclaimed with joy...as usual. " Ja, I see that," Germany replied. "Get away from-a my younger brother, you damn potato bastard," Romano said. "I haven't been this young in four thousand year," China said. (I'm too lazy to look up how old China is so I'm just guessing...-.-) "ohonhonhon, Italy is so cute," France laughed pervertedly. "DUDE, I'm young and I'm STILL a HERO!" America boasted. That noisy wanker. "Alright, alright. That's enough. I hope we can still buy our supplies without an 'adult'," England mused,"That was why I wanted us to go as adults and not children. I suppose it can't be helped. Let's go," England unlocked the door and stepped out, followed by the other counties. They had almost made it to the back door before America noticed all the attention that one black haired boy was getting.  
"Hey, why is HE getting all the attention?" America asked loudly. This caught everyone's attention. "Alfred," England warned.  
"I'M the hero, so why doesn't anyone want to shake MY hand, like they are doing to him?" God, America is stubborn. "Alfred, Let's go. We need to get our supplies TODAY, you know," 'Why am I even trying to convince him? He's a stubborn brat who never listens,' "I mean come on. He's just a little kid. He can't be a hero!" (yes yes ik. Refer to paragraph one lines 3 and 4) "Idiot. Have you forgotten you're a kid as well?" England grabbed the back of Alfred's shirt and hauled him outside. There, they were surrounded by brick walls and everyone only just barely fit inside the small space. "You wanker! What were you thinking? That's the boy we have to become FRIENDS with, not enemies!" England sighed. He looked up at the brick wall in front of him. "Oh no! I forgot we don't have wands yet! What are we going to do now?"  
Just then, a VERY large man sqeezed into the tight space with the black haired boy behind him.  
"Yah need help?" he asked on a gruff voice. Everyone nodded. "Alfred, apologize to that boy," England said sternly. "Oh, but why?" he whined. God he is such a child. "Just do it, Alfred!" Alfred turned to the boy, "I'm sorry," he said quickly, then turned away. "For-?" England pressed. "For...insulting you?" England nodded. America's pride may have just been hurt, but he need to learn some manners. When England turned around, the large man had somehow made the brick wall disappear.  
"So are you all foreign?" The boy asked China, who nodded. "Aren't there magic schools in your countries?" "We are doing a cultural exchange this year, the headmaster of Hogwarts asked each country to send a representative first year to attend Hogwarts for a year or so. We all just happen to know each other, right, Arthur-san?" Japan explained. (I am not going to write in Japan's accent, it is too confusing for sounds awesome though. Also I'm not sure if I used the right honorifics.)"Right,"England agreed. "We will see you later," England dragged the Hetalians to a nearby store after saying good-bye to the boy. The store was Ollivander's, which was packed with rectangular boxes and random wands strewn everywhere. "Erm...hello?" England called. Suddenly, a latter appeared and a man-presumably Ollivander- with shocking white hair appeared on top of it. "Ah, customers. Sure is busy today. Who are we going to start with?" Before England could open his mouth, America stepped up,"ME! 'Cause I'm the HERO!" Ollivander snapped his fingers and a measuring tape started measuring (DUH!) Alfred while Ollivander searched his shelf. He pulled out a thin white box and gave it to Alfred (The taped stopped measuring), who opened the box and pulled out a thin, brown wand. "13 inches, Oak, eagle feather core, give it a wave," Alfred waved it and his flag appeared in sparks, eventually disappearing. This happened to all of them, though some had to try a few more times than others.  
Alfred:13 inches,sycamore, bald eagle feather core

Arthur: 11 inches, oak, lion heartstring core

Matthew: 8 inches, maple, beaver hair core

Feliciano: 12 inches, elm, italian wolf heartstring

Lovino:11 inches, olive, blue bird feather

Ludwig: 15 inches, horse chestnut, black eagle feather

Yao: 10 inches, Gingko, panda heartstring core

Francis: 14 inches, Yew, Galliec rooster tail feather core

Ivan: 12 inches, white birch, russian brown bear heartstring

Kiku: 9 inches, cherry, green pheasant head feather core

Toris: 7 inches, rue, stork feather core

Felix: 15 inches, oak, white-tailed eagle feather core **(Ugh that took me forever o.0 what sucks is I was doing national symbols, but then I realized that America and Poland's national animals were similar, and Poland and England and America AND Germany have the same national tree, so I changed America's to Sycamore and Germany's to horse chestnut -.- Also, it seems as if Japan doesn't have a national animal, so I did the closest thing.)**  
-

A few hours later, the shopping was done, and everyone was tired. England kept everyone's wands and supplies until September 1 came. After everyone left, England relaxed. Now that he was younger, he could barely see over his huge stash of paperwork. 'Well,' England said to himself,' better get to work,'.

**YAY this one was a bit longer. Only because of the wand descriptions Next chapter will be "King's Cross Station and The Train Ride"**


	4. King's Cross and the Train Ride part 1

**Okay so I found the squiggly line (~) so I can use it on Italy's "Veh" Because previously, I couldn't find it so I had to use a straight line, which doesn't emphasize his cheerfulness ((-.-)) yeah so...**  
**(Zantetsuken Reverse, is this better?)**

**Harry's POV**

"Er - Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening. "Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts. "Uncle Vernon grunted again. "Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes. "Thank you. " He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke,"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" Harry didn't say anything. "Where is this school anyway?" "I don't know, " said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket. "I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock, " he read. His aunt and uncle stared. "Platform what?" "Nine and three-quarters. " "Don't talk rubbish, "said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters. " "It's on my ticket. " "Barking, " said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother. " "Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly. "Taking Dudley to the hospital, " growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings. "

Harry woke at five o 'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. "Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. "Have a good term, " said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry.

What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone. He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o 'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl. Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms between nine and ten when he noticed one of the foreign kids from the other day. It was the boy with the long black hair and the panda on his back... which was still there? Where pandas even allowed? Harry didn't recall bears being on the list of animals you could have.

"Excuse me," he said, succeeding in getting the foreigner's attention,"Do you happen to know how to get to Platform 9 3/4?" The chinese boy looked at him confusedly," I was about to ask you the same thing, aru," he responded,"If I can find my friend, he might know where it is," Almost as soon as the boy said that, the rest of the foreigners (and that british boy) came up to them," Excuse me," said the british boy,"But do you know how to get to platform 9 and 3/4?" "No," Harry answered,"I just asked him," Harry pointed to the chinese boy. Harry went back to thinking about the wand idea when a group of people passed just behind them and he caught a few words of what they were saying. "- packed with Muggles, of course - - "Harry swung round, and the foreigners followed him, as they had also heard what Harry had.

The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming redhair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl. Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. "Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go, too?" "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first," What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. "Fred, you next," the plump woman said. "I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" "Sorry, George, dear," "Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, we don't know how to - " "How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. "Not to worry," she said."All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron," "Er - okay,"said Harry. He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash - It didn't come... He kept on running... He opened his eyes.

A scarlet n steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. The foreigners slowly appeared behind him, each giving a gasp and a "wow,". Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an emptyseat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." "Oh,Neville," he heard the old woman sigh. A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on," The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. "Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry panted. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. "Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. "Blimey," said the other twin."Are you-?" "He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. "What?" said Harry. "Harry Potter," chorused the twins," "Oh, him," said Harry."I mean, yes, I am,"The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred? George? Are you there?" "Coming, Mom," With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose. "The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. "Mom - geroff" He wriggled free. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. "Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother. "He's coming now," The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. "Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-" "Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea," "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin."Once - " "Or twice - " "A minute - " "All summer - " "Oh, shut up, " said Percy the Prefect. "How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. "Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there. "She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or - " "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet," "Great idea though, thanks, Mom," "It's not funny. And look after Ron," "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us," "Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. "Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" "Who?" "Harry Potter!" Harry heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please... " "You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" "Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning," "Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform," "Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school," "Harry?" Harry heard an american accent say, "what's so special about him? HAHAHA, I'M THE HERO!" Harry looked outside his window again. That american boy from earlier was standing next to red-haired family and was striking a weird pose. The poor family looked horrified, "He survived You-know-who," The mother whispered. "Who?" he asked. Just then the train whistle sounded, telling them it was almost time to go.

"Come on, you bloody wanker," said the american's british friend exasperated "It's almost time to go. Now stop being an annoying git and come on, everyone else is already on the train," "Aww, but Iggy-" "I told you to stop calling me that!" The british boy's face was flushed a bright red from the nickname. The american laughed, "Dude, stand back, I'm going to enter the train like a hero," The american backed up and ran to towards the train, and then he jumped and landed on two feet into the train. "HAHA," he laughed loudly," I DID IT!" "I thought super heroes flew?" the british boy asked. "Spiderman doesn't, and neither does Batman," The voices faded away as they walked further into the hallway.

**Oh, America, what are we going to do with you? LONGEST CHAPTER EVER FOR ME YAY!**


	5. The Train Ride Part 2

Chapter...what, 5?  
Disclaimer: I do not own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter.

3rd person POV

"Dude, stand back, I'm going to enter the train like a hero," America backed up and ran towards the train, and then he jumped and landed on two feet into the train. "HAHA," he laughed loudly," I DID IT!" "I thought super heroes flew?" England asked. "Spiderman doesn't, and neither does Batman," America replied with a laugh. "...You wanker, Let's go find the Frog and the others,"

England finally managed to find the other hetalians (but not before getting a huge headache, thanks to America). England briefly wondered how eleven people managed to fit into such a small compartment. America managed to squeeze next to Canada, after apologizing for not seeing him. And England squeezed next to China and Japan.  
"Now," England said after a minute of much needed silence, "No one say a word until we get there, okay?" Of course, just then, Russia smiled creepily at Lithuania, which caused him to shake uncontrollably. Then Poland noticed.

"Like, don't make me enforce the Poland Rule on you and make Warsaw your capital," He threatened. Then Italy wanted pasta, which made him talk to Germany, which caused Romano to cuss Germany out. Britain and France somehow started strangling each other, with America laughing his 'hero laugh' in the background. Japan was trying to calm everyone down while China yelled, "Aiyaaaah, you western countries stress me out, aru!" And, of course, Canada just sat there with Kumojiro in his lap, unnoticed.

Harry POV

"So that's where You-Know-Who..." "Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it," "Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. "Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else," "Wow," said Ron. Just then, a loud crash was heard a few compartments down.

"What do you think that was?" Ron asked Harry, who shook his head and shrugged, "Let's go check it out," The duo stuck their heads out of the compartment, where they could se other kids' heads sticking out as well. Harry stepped out into the corridor. Suddenly, a door a few compartments away flung open, and the chinese kid with the panda on his back stormed out screaming something like, "You western countries stress me out, aru!" And was followed by another asian, possibly Japanese, who told the chinese boy, "Yao-san, calm down, people are staring,"

The chinese finally seemed to notice the rather large audience. He blushed sheepishly. In the room, a sudden pounding was heard and a loud, very thick German accent, "DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW HOW TO FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS? WHAT PART OF 'NO ONE SAY A WORD UNTIL WE GET THERE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? NOW SHUT UP, AND IF ANYONE SAYS ONE MORE WORD, I WILL BEAT THEM WITH MEIN SCHTICKY FRUEND! GOT IT?"

After that loud and slightly funny outburst the whole train got quiet, as if, if they said a word, they would get beaten by the german's 'schticky fruend' also, even if he wasn't talking to them. The asians went back into the compartment and everyone quietly went back to there business. The train seemed a whole lot quieter now.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver, he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, ChocolateFrogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Just before he could go back into his compartment, the compartment door a few doors away slammed open and a very hungry american came running at the cart, drooling and yelled, "FOOD!", while an English accent yelled, "Bloody Hell, Alfred, you just ate twenty hamburgers!"

Alfred reached the cart and took out a small sack. He, like Harry, bought multiple of everything, only, Alfred ate his as soon as his hand touched it. Man, that boy can eat.

"Hey, Harry," Alfred said through a chocolate frog. He turned and left.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. "Hungry, are you?" "Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty, "But not as much as that American fellow a few compartments back. His friend said he had already eaten 20 hamburgers!"  
"Wow," Ron said,"Where does he keep all that food? And how is he not fat?" Harry just shrugged.

Later, as Ron was explaining Quidditch to Harry, the compartment door entered and three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment... and something about foreigners. So it's you, is it?" "Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking."And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snicker. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford," He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy looked enraged. Just then, the compartment door slid open.

"Hey, Harry, got any more food? Iggy said I couldn't-" The American stopped, noticing everyone's enraged faces. "Who are you?" Malfoy asked him. "Alfred F. Jones, the Hero!" again with the weird pose. "I've never heard of a Jones. Are you a Pureblood?" Malfoy asked. Alfred just laughed heartily,"Dude, I don't even know what that is! Are you bothering them?" He asked Malfoy, suddenly turning serious. Malfoy sneered. "And what if I am? Crabbe, Goyle, teach this boodly american a lesson,"

Hero POV

The two buffoons guffawed and pounded their fist against their other hand. Was that supposed to scare him? The great hero? As if! Alfred outwardly laughed, which confused the two idiots. "Bring it! You can never defeat the hero!" The one called Goyle swung a meaty fist which Alfred easily dodged. Alfred grabbed Goyle's arm and flipped him onto his back, then punched him square in the nose, though not as hard as he would have liked, though hard enough to break his nose. Next, Crabbe swung his fist at him, and again, Alfred dodged. He punched this bonehead in the stomach hard enough to send him flying into the window. He turned his attention to Malfoy, who looked terrified. He scurried away and yelled, "My father will hear about this!" and which Alfred screamed back, "Who cares?"

Harry and the red-head were staring in wonder at Alfred, who turned back to Harry. "So, as I was saying, do you have any extra food? Cause Iggy said we won't be eating for a while and I ran out of hamburgers so..." Harry gave him a couple boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a a few Chocolate frogs (as that was all he had left). America left them and went to his own compartment.

"What took you so long?" England asked. America laughed and recounted the story. England sighed and shook his head. "You'll be expelled before we get there,"

Harry POV

"You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked. Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side," He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even getthere!""Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" "All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors, and some of them look foreign," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron glared at her as she left.

Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. 


	6. Sorting and Something Forgotten

**What up! So I realized that I didn't give an author's note or anything on the last chapter so I'm going to eat a giant slab of cake while you are all tied up being forced to watch me it...oh wait, my grandma ate the last piece last night :O...oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter...bummer**

**Harry POV**

Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Mostly only the foreigners. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder,"jus' round this bend here," There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. A couple of times, the boat that held the two North Americans, the british one, and the french one nearly toppled over. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. "And you, American! I think you dropped a couple o' hamburgers 'ere!" the american laughed and grabbed them, "I knew I still had some somewhere!" And he bit into one. The french one looked disgusted, "Alfred you should not eat something so dirty!" He said in a heavy french accent. Alfred just shook it off and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. They then clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Hero Pov**

After the big dude knocked on the door, this old strict looking woman answered it. She had black hair and was wearing emerald green robes. "Hey, Iggy, I reckon she's older than me," Alfred said as quietly as he could to England. England shot him a death glare. "She doesn't look that old. Wait till you see the headmaster,"  
The woman led them into the Entrance Hall. Every crowded, everyone closer to each other than they would have liked. Something lightly pushed into Alfred's back. He looked back, but saw no one. "I-Iggy," Alfred nervously, "You don't think there are ghost do you?" England sighed heavily, "Whatever it was that made you think that it was probably your brother...um..." "Matthew?" Alfred suggested. "Yes, him," Alfred turned around and squinted. Sure enough, Alfred's lesser known twin was there. "Oh hey, Mattie, didn't see you there," Alfred chuckled nervously and turned to face the professor, who was talking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, (AN:At this point, Alfred was salivating) but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend freetime in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting, " she glared pointedly at the dude who kept losing his toad and the red-head who was with Harry on the train. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly,"She left the chamber.

"Dude, Iggy, do you think they will sort us by how awesome and heroic we are? On a scale from one to ten you'd be zero!" Alfred laughed. "Or maybe they will sort us on how well we cook!" France said. "Angleterre, you would be in the negatives," "My cooking isn't that bad!" "Dude, we were hospitalized for days! Yao cooks much better than you!" "His cooking is nothing compared to mine!" "That is the worst insult ever said,"

"My brother told me it was some kind of test or something. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking,"  
"Well, I hope it's not a test on intelligence, for Alfred's sake," "I also hope that for my stupid fratello's sake!" Romano said. "I hope it's not a test on cleaning abilities, for your sake," America shot back. Suddenly, several people screamed. Alfred turned around, but instantly regretted it.

Twenty or so ghost floated through the wall. Alfred tried to hold back a scream and hid-I mean protected England from behind. But the ghost hardly seemed to notice the first years at all. They simply floated above their heads, talking amongst themselves. "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely, while Alfred (Alfred: Heroiclly!) coward behind England's back. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know," "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start,"Professor McGonagall (the hero's hero) had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years," and follow me,"

Alfred had returned to his normal, smiling self after the ghost left. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Alfred had to admit he was amazed. He could hear the others' gasps of awe, too. Even Russia.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another longtable where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Oh, boy. Good luck getting France and Poland to wear that. As if on que, both France and Poland gasped. "Oh non, non, non, non," France said," They want moi to wear that?" "Liet! Their are like, totally make me wear that ugly, dirty thing?" Lithuania simply nodded. They both looked ready to set that hat to flames. Probably would too, if no one held them back.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the four tables and became still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"

"Abbot, Hannah," "Hufflepuff!"  
"Beilschmidt, Ludwig" "Gryffindor"  
"Bones, Susan!" "hufflepuff!"  
"Bonnefoy, Francis!" France hesitated, so England grabbed his cloak and dragged him to the stool. "NO! NO! ANGLETERRE! YOU'RE SO MEAN! THAT HAT IS DIRTY!" "Oh, shut up, stupid frog!" England forced him to sit on the stool. France sat stiffly, while England still had a good grip on his arm. "Slytherin!" As soon as the hat was off, France bolted down the steps back into the crowd.  
"Boot, Terry!" "Ravenclaw!"  
"Braginsky, Ivan!" "Slytherin!"  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "Ravenclaw!"  
"Brown, Lavender," "Gryffindor!"  
"Bulstode,Millecent," "Slytherin!"  
"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin," "Hufflepuff!"  
"Finnigan, Seamus" "Gryffindor!"  
"Granger, Hermione!" "Gryffindor!"  
"Honda, Kiku!" "Ravenclaw!"  
"Jones, Alfred F.!" "Gryffindor!" Alfred jumped up yelling, "Obviously! Cause I'm the hero!" and ran to his table, who cheered and clapped him on the back.  
"Kirkland, Arthur!" "Gryffindor!" Alfred cheered the loudest, "Yay! Iggy's with me!"  
"Laurinaitis, Toris!" "hufflepuff!"  
"Longbottom, Neville!" The boy fell over the stool. After the hat finally decided (Gryffindor!) the boy ran off wearing, and had to jog back to give back the hat.  
"Lu...lu...lu-oh how do you pronounce that?! Feliks?" "It's pronounced 'Wook-a-shye-veech," Poland said, then hid behind Lithuania's back.  
"Lukasiewics, Feliks!" "Hufflepuff!" He skipped down the stairs saying," Yay~ I'm in the same house as Liet~"  
"Macdougal, Morag" "slytherin!"  
"Malfoy, Draco" "slytherin!"  
A few names later, the professor hesitated before calling out,"Potter, Harry," A few gasp sounded and England had to hold America back and cover his mouth to prevent him from making an outburst and interupting the process. The hat took a long time to decide before shouting "Gryffindor!" The gryffindor table burst into the loudest applause and America grew very jealous. After all, HE was the Hero, not some scrawny kid! The red-headed twins kept screaming,"We got Potter! We got Potter!"  
Next came "Thomas, Dean" (Gryffindor!) then a "Turpin, Lisa," (Ravenclaw!) "Feliciano Vargas!" "Veh~" Italy bounded up the steps and plopped down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on Italy's head and was immediantly placed in Hufflepuff, much to his disappointment, as he wanted to be placed into the same house as Ludwig. He burst in tears and made his way to the Hufflepuff table.  
"Lovino Vargas!" the sour-faced italian walked up to the stool and sat down stiffly. He was also placed in Hufflepuff. "Fratello!~" Italy said happily. "Shut up, stupid Fratello!" he responded.  
"Wang, Yao," Yao put his basket with the panda down and made his way to the stool ,"Panda, stay," he told the panda. "Gryffindor!" he picked back up his panda and made his way towards Alfred and Arthur. "Weasley, Ron" (gryffindor!) and finally...McGonagall rolled up the paper and was about to put the stoll away when Alfred stood up and yelled," HEY, YOU FORGOT MY LESS AWESOME BUT STILL AWESOME TWIN!" McGonagall looked at him confused for a second. "I said all names on the list, Mr. Jones," Italy stood up, "You forgot Alfred #2...um...what was his name?"

**Canada first person POV**

I waited quietly as she called a "Weasley, Ron," I started getting excited. I was next! Name's couldn't be invisible could they? After Ron got sorted, I waited patiently for my name to be called...but it never came. McGonagall rolled the parchment she had been holding and started putting up the stool and the sorting hat. I started tearing up and buried my face into Kumocheerio. Then my brother stood up and screamed, "HEY, YOU FORGOT MY LESS AWESOME BUT STILL AWESOME TWIN!" McGonagall looked at him confused for a second. "I said all names on the list, Mr. Jones," Italy stood up, "You forgot Alfred #2...um...what was his name?" "Matthew," I said into Kumotiroh. As usual it went unnoticed. "I think it was Matthew, aru!" China said. "Yeah, Matthew Williams! That's it!" Alfred smiled proudly. McGonagall opened her scroll and squinted. Oh come on! Names couldn't POSSIBLY be invisible, could they? Now they were just being mean. Sudden realization dawned the Professor's face.  
"Williams, Matthew!" I hugged Kumokiro closer and ascended the steps and sat on the stool. The professor placed the hat on my head and it covered my eyes. 'Hrmm...'it said,'Your smart, and quiet, so you might do well in Ravenclaw. hmm? What's this? You have a lot of inner bravery so my choice is..' "Gryffindor!" Everyone clapped, though there were alot of "Huh?"'s from the other countries. Alfred was, by far, the loudest and joined him half-way to the table.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Woah, no kidding, Iggy. He looks older than China!" Alfred whispered to Arthur. "Shut up you git!" "Welcome, " Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Alfred laughed loudly. "Dude, Iggy, is he insane?" England held his thumb and forefinger apart as if to say, "A little bit," Food suddenly filled the empty platter and bowls on the table. Alfred jumped up screaming, "This is BRITISH food! Dude, where are the hamburgers?" I looked around. All the other countries (Other than England, obviously) were eyeing the food warily. We had all tasted England's food and most of us were hospitalized...it wasn't a pleasant experience. Man...I really want some pancakes right about now. Kumohiro grabbed a piece of chicken and dug into it before I could stop him. The last thing I needed was a sick Polar Bear. But he seemed to enjoy it. I tugged on Alfred's sleeve and showed him Kumoroto. Now feeling a bit braver, he picked up a turkey and bit into. Deciding it half edible he started devouring massive amounts a food, which encouraged the other countries to at least try it. I had some... mashed potatoes...

After everyone was full (except Alfred, as it is impossible for him to be full) the food cleared away and the headmaster stood up. "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are al fed and watered (Alfred: Dude, we are not animals!), I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. "Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their houseteams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. On much happier note, this we year we have some students who are participating in a 'Cultural Exchange Program' and they all are first years. Please stand up!"All of the countries stood up and and Dumbledore intruced us all. "From America, Alfred F. Jones" "The hero!" America added.  
His Twin from Canada, Matthew Williams!" There were a lot of confused faces in the crowd. Alfred simply laughed and said," We were raised in different countries!" Alot of the confused looks disappeared.  
"From France, Francis Bonnefoy!" France winked seductively to a group of Hufflepuff girls, who squeeled in responce.  
"From Russia, Ivan Braginsky!" Russia simply smiled creepily and said "All will become one with Mother Russia in the end," Which creeped alot of kids out.  
"From China, Yao Wang!" china just bowed his head in response but then unexpectedly yelled, "PANDAAAA!"  
"From Japan, Kiku Honda!" "Konnechiwa, I enjoy sensing the mood and refraining from speaking,"  
"From Germany, Ludwig Beilshmidt!" Germany just nodded his head.  
"From North Italy, Feliciano Vargas!" "Veh~ Bella, bella, ciao, ciao,"  
"From South Italy, Lovino Vargas!" He just mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like, "Damn Potato bastard,"  
"From Lithuania, Toris Laurinaitis!" He mumbled a quick hello.  
"And last but not least, Feliks Lukasiewics!" He blushed and hid behind Toris.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" I decided to do the Canadian National Anthem "O Canada" and I think all the countries did their "Maru kaite Chikyuu" (Of course I don't have an official one)And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot_.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

**Ugh...I stayed up late to do this. You better feel special. I was tearing up when I wrote about the part where Canada was forgotten...yeah I might have gotten too into it... -.-**


	7. School Days

YAY updates! Thank you for reading Harry Potter and the Mysterious Foreigners.  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter. That's why this is a FANfiction. On !

Harry POV

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up themarble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. "Peeves, " Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist. " He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself" A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves, " said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are," At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis, " said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: eight four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. " Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing mysheets. "Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.

Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because itwas his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he triedto pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it -then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was aburst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

Gryffindor Hetalia POV

Alfred (rather loudly) woke Canada up and dragged him down to breakfast, hooking his arm through Canada's, who didn't protest. When they marched in, everyone's attention was trained on Harry Potter. Alfred face grew green with envy as he shouted, "The hero has arrived, along with his less awesome sidekick!" Canada blushed as several people turned to glare at Alfred. He was not used to so much attention.

On the way to classrooms, people were always craning their necks to see Harry. Not Alfred. Eng- I mean, Arthur, had to remind Alfred SEVERAl times in hushed whispers about their mission and almost nearly begged Alfred not to beat anyone up.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Alfred nearly passed out each time. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Alfred would always try to throw whatever was in his hand (normally a hamburger) at him. Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop waste paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Alfred always wanted to give that damn cat of his, Ms. Norris, a solid kick. So did, pretty much, everyone else. Filch could appear any moment wherever he wished. And the Hetalians often thought that there secret passages that they didn't know about. (A/N We know there are secret passages, but don't tell them that!)

There was more to magaic, thry found out, than waving a wand and saying a few funny words. Of course, England knew this. However, they never would have known that astronomy had anything to do with magic, as the Gryffindors had to study the night sky every Wednesday night. Then there was Herbology behind the castle 3 times a week, with a dumpy little witch named Professor Sprout. There they learned how to take care of all strange plants and fungi and what they were used for. The worst for Alfred was History of Magic. Not only was it painfully boring, but it was also taught by a ghost, and Alfred never showed up to Professor Binn's class. Professor Binns had been very old when he had gotten up to teach a class after he had been sleeping in front of the fireplace in the teachers lounge and left his body behind.

Professor Flitwick was a tiny little wizard who taught Charms. He had to stand on a pile of books in order to see over the desk. McGonagall was the type of teacher you didn't want to cross. She gave them a talking-to the moment they sat in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts-" she was interrupted by Alfred. "Cool!" he said loudly, grinning like an idiot. Professor McGonagall scowled at him and continued, "ANYONE, even you, Mr. Jones, messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," She turned her desk into a pig and back again. Everyone was impressed and couldn't wait to get started. They soon realized that changing furniture to animals was difficult magic and after taking a lot of complicated notes, finally got around to turning a match into a needle. By the end of the lesson, both Arthur and Hermione had made any difference. Professor showed everyone how both of their's was silver and pointy, and had given them a rare smile.

The class in which every one was excited about was Defense against the Dark Arts. But Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire in Romania. "Oh, I know a Vampire from Romania!" Alfred blurted. Quirrell visibly paled and hid under his desk. "You git!" Arthur hissed. Alfred laughed and shrugged him off.

Harry POV

On Friday, the mail arrived. Everyone was quite used to it by now. This time, However, each of the foriegn students got a large packet, each recieved from different birds. The foriegners groaned very loudly and Feliciano said, "Veh~ Luddy, I don't want to do paperwork!" Ludwig just sighed and inched away from him. Ivan just smiled creepily at it, not touching it. Yao nearly strangled Arthur, saying, "You lied to me!" Kiku took out a pen and immediantly started working on it, as did Ludwig after he got a great deal away from Feliciano. Lovino was ranting about how much he hated paperwork, and he used some very colorful language. Feliks was complaining about it to Toris, who just nodded to whatever he was saying. Matthew sat there unnoticed, while Alfred loudly banged his head on the table and groaned. Another owl came for Arthur and the owl dropped the letter. Arthur hurriedly opened the letter. "It's for all of us!" he announced as the foreigners gathered around him. HArry leaned in so he could hear him as he read aloud:  
"So you think you could escape paperwork by going to that school? Ha! Nice try, really! You have each recieved this month's paperwork, and in the future, will recieve paperwork for each month. You are expected to send it back to your respective bosses on time each month.

Sincerely,

Your bosses,"

The transfers loudly groaned as Feliciano burst into tears.

"Is paperwork really that bad?" Harry asked. "It's awful," Feliciano sobbed. Ludwig sighed, "It's not that bad, Feli," "Speak for yourself, you damn potato bastard!" Kiku came up behind them. "I'm done!" He announced. "What!" Alfred yelled, "That's impossible!" Kiku shook his head, "Not if you get started on it immediantly and do not stop until it is done, instead of getting distracted and telling yourself you will do it later," "Oh,"

After that little episode, Harry realized a note had been dropped on the plate (After Hedwig and nipped him rather hard).  
It said, in a very untidy scrawl:  
Dear Harry,  
I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me aroundthree? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. Hagrid

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled 'Yes, please, see you later' on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out tobe the worst thing that had happened to him so far. At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end ofthe first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry - he hated him. Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes, " he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity. "Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling thenames and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking, " he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. "More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. "I don't know, sir, "said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything,"He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. "I don't know, sir," "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'?Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. "I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her? "A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. "Sit down, " he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment, except for, of course, Alfred. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter,"

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them up to mixing up simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, who he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a lous hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Alfred's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes into people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on stools.

Hero POV

So, we apparantly did something wrong when our potion started bubbling and smoking and our cauldron melted. I was being a hero and pushed Neville away and he ran to back of the class, safe from the bubbling potion, which got all over my arms and legs and painful boils started erupting. "Idiot boy!" Snape snarled. "I get called that a lot," I answered. He shot me a death glare and cleared the potion away in a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" I glared at him and nodded my head. "Take him to the hospital wing," He spat at Neville. Neville tried lead me to the hospital wing. Note: Tried. We wandered around the halls for hours. It's a wonder a Professor didn't catch us wandering the halls during class. Eventually, my boils healed up and a thoroughly confused Neville decided to go back. "How did they heal so fast?" he asked. Shit, I thought, What do I say? "Uh...well, you see..." I chuckled nervously," I secretly used a healing spell?" Neville nodded as we entered the Great Hall. We had been wandering the halls for hours and it was now dinner time.

HEY HO! Have you seen the Purge? It was awesome but I still don't understand how the smartest kid did the dumbest move... So any way, this chapter is REALLY long by my standards. I was distracted by Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, which came on today. SO it took a bit to write...  



	8. Flying Lessons

**I'm sad to say this might be the last chapter for a while. T^T **

Harry POV

First-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. "Typical, " said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy," He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. "You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself, " said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk," Malfay certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with DeanThomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move. Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. "It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh... " His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something... " Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. "What's going on?" "Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking, " he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty-seven broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up," Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom, " called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!" "UP!" everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once and so did Alfred's, but they was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, as well as Yao and Francis', and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard, " said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - " But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork. "I'll get him!" Alfred announced, pushing off the ground, despite Madam Hooch's protests. He steadily rose higher as Neville slipped off. Alfred's fingers caught in the poor boy's collar as he slipped off the broom. Now _two_ people were hurtling towards the earth. Time seemed to slow down. Most of the foreigners averted their eyes, scared to see their 'friend' get hurt. Except for Ivan. He was smiling creepily. As usual.

They landed with a thud as Madam Hooch ran to check on them. "Oh, boy," She said, examining Neville's wrist, "Broken wrist, Come on boy, get up!" She turned to Alfred, who was grinning, dusting himself off looking completely unharmed. She looked over him. "Get back in line, boy!" She told him. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch. ' Come on, dear. "Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in. "Shut up, Malfoy, " snapped Parvati Patil. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati," "Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.," The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Malfoy, " said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?" "Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom. "No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble. "Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here, " Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfay like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp turn -faced Malfoy and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy, " Harry called. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked backtoward the ground. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. "HARRY POTTER!" His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling. "Never - in all my time at Hogwarts - - " Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dareyou - might have broken your neck - - ""It wasn't his fault, Professor - - " "Be quiet, Miss Patil" "But Malfoy - - " "That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now. " Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle.

Hero POV

After Harry left, the field was in chaos. I wanted to punch that Malfoy kid in his face. In fact-. I walked up to Malfoy, who was laughing at Neville. "Hey, Malfoy," he turned to me. "Alfred" Arthur warned, but I ignored him. "You are SO unheroic!" I punched him in the face. A satisfying crunch was heard under my knuckles. He stumbled back and landed on his bottom. "Crabbe! Goyle!" He screeched. "Yao, I choose you!" (**A/N sorry, I had to!)** China came up with a wok, which he seemed to pull out of nowhere, and proceeded to beat Crabbe adn Goyle up while Ivan pulled out his pipe. "I help, da?" Arthur freaked out and held him back. Meanwhile, I nearly died of laughter.

Bodies and prides bruised, the troublesome trio limped away to the hospital wing (I still haven't figured out where exactly that is). The girl with the bushy brown hair came up. "You are going to be in so much trouble" I laughed, "I have justice on my hands!" She sighed and walked away.

**Thats it for now and probably a while. The part about the justice~ I felt like Amelia from Slayers right there...so...yeah.**


	9. Full Relief and Nosy Witches

**Hey guys sorry I took so long but I finally figured out mobile typing! And I did warn you it would be a while...**

Harry POV

Harry Potter was going to be expelled. He just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but his voice just wouldn't come out. He followed Professor McGonagall through the corridors. She wasn't even looking at him and he had to jog to keep up. He'd be packing his bag in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on there doorstep?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting along miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, but could I borrow Wood for a moment. Harry's heart raced. Was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who looked sincerely confused.

"Follow me, you two," she commanded as she lead them through the corridor. Wood looked curiously at Harry.

"In here,"

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom, which was empty except for Peeves, who was writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Get out, Peeves!" She barked. Peeves threw the chalk in the waste bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cussing. Professor McGonagall slammed to door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood- I've found you a seeker,"

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I have never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?

Hero POV

At dinner, Harry was the talk. As usual. I tried my best not to get jealous but man, that's really hard.

"Hey Canadia," i started.

"Canada," He responded simply.

"Whatever dude. Do you think Harry is in too much trouble?"

Canadia sighed. "I don't know Alfred,"

I shrug and pulled a burger out of my bomber jacket. Harry walked inbe beaming from ear to ear.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting on the train back to the muggles?ou "You are a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said cooly. Oooooh, Score 1 for Harry! Malfoy scowled.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. A wizards duel. Wands only- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizard's duel before?"

"of course he has," Ron said, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?" Malfoy's looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said, "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room. It's always unlocked," He turned and walked away.

"What is a wizards duel?" Me and Harry asked at the same time. "And what do you mean by my second?" Harry added.

"Well, a seconds there in case you die. But people only die in proper duels. All you and Malfoy will be doing is sending sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse anyway,"

"DUDE THAT SOUNDS SO FRICKIN COOL!" I yelled loudly, laughing my heroic laugh at the end.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose," Ron suggested.

"Excuse me,"

They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Hey Hermione!" I greeted. She just nodded in my direction.

"Can't a person eat in peace at this place?" Said Ron. Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help but to overhear what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron interrupted.

"And you mustn't go wandering the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you get caught, and you're bound to be. It's very selfish of you,"

"It's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Goodbye," said Ron.

"Dudes"I smiled, getting their attention. "Can I be your third?" Harry looked at me confusedly. Then smiled broadly.

"I don't see why not!"


End file.
